Cauchemar
by Facelove
Summary: La A-team connait un autre accident d'avion, mais n'est-ce pas celui de trop? Attention, mention de sang et de personnages blessés.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut.**

**Je me lance dans cette nouvelle histoire, en français, n'ayant plus le courage de le faire en anglais. J'espère qu'il y aura des lecteurs et des commentaires, car cette histoire me tient beaucoup à cœur.**

**Si une âme charitable veut la traduire en anglais, je lui donne entièrement mon accord.**

**Et si j'ai pris le soin d'emprunter les personnages, la A-team ne m'appartient en aucun cas. Ceci est fait dans le simple but de divertir.**

* * *

- Accrochez-vous les gars, ça va faire mal !

Face tressailli aux mots de Murdock alors qu'il attacha sa ceinture de sécurité d'un petit avion de touriste qu'il avait réussi à arnaquer avant de quitter l'ile d'Hawaii et qui maintenant était en chute libre au-dessus de l'océan.

Bien sûr, à l'origine l'oiseau était de bonne qualité, mais ça, c'était avant qu'il ne prenne une rafale de balles alors qu'il décollait.

Bien que le plan d'Hannibal ait travaillé avec les fauteurs de troubles que l'équipe avait réussi à arrêter, c'était sans compter sur Decker qui était venu les accueillir à l'aéroport avec son fidèle compagnon Crane et quelques autres de l'armée.

Evidemment, Face se serait bien passée de ce comité d'accueil. Mais après une bonne montée d'adrénaline, une fusillade et un décollage sur le fil, il s'était enfin décontracté dans son siège, appréciant le silence et le doux bercement que lui offrait la balade.

BA était la rangé d'à côté de lui en train de dormir paisiblement occultant tous ce qui l'entourait après le jus qu'il lui avait administré.

Murdock pilotait tranquillement et Hannibal fumait son cigare, le sourire aux lèvres dans le siège à côté du pilote.

Jusqu'à ce que Murdock fit son célèbre, « Uh-Oh »

Hannibal, fronçant les sourcils, avait demandé :

- Dis-moi que cet « Uh-Oh », est que tu as oublié d'aller au toilette avant de partir ?

- Uh-oh non, avait été la réponse du pilote dans une effrayante concentration.

Hannibal et Face avaient reconnu le ton de la voix du pilote alors qu'il enclencha plusieurs boutons.

- Murdock ? Avait alors demandé Face, ne cachant en aucune façon l'inquiétude qui l'avait submergé après une première secousse de l'appareil.

- On n'a plus d'essence.

- Comment ça on n'a plus d'essence ? J'ai vu le propriétaire faire le plein.

- Sûrement une balle qui a fait un trou dans la réserve.

Face avait alors regardait l'océan qui les entourait et avait avalé difficilement sa salive. Il avait regardé BA dormir toujours aussi paisiblement, voulant être à sa place, car tout ce qu'il pouvait penser, c'était que cette fois-ci c'était la bonne.

Puis Hannibal c'était tourné vers lui alors que l'avion avait commencé sa descente avec un bruit de moteur en manque d'oxygène, Murdock accroché aux commandes.

Face et Hannibal c'étaient juste regardés, puis Hannibal s'en était retourné après un petit salue de la tête, comme si lui aussi avait renoncé.

Face refoula ses pensées et ferma les yeux serrés en s'agrippant à ses accoudoirs, alors que son cœur remontait dans sa cage thoracique avec la descente abrupte et rapide de l'avion. Puis il se mit à marmonner rapidement une prière oubliée mais il ne pût la finir. L'avion percuta son objectif final faisant basculer en avant tous ses habitants avant de les faire revenir en arrière sur leur siège avec brutalité alors que l'engin rebondit. Et ce fait se répéta plusieurs fois avec des bruits écœurant de verres brisés, de crissements stridents de métal se déchirant . . . puis tout s'arrêta.

Tout redevint calme. Mise à part le bourdonnement sourd dans la tête de Face.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se remettre. Comme un film se jouant au ralentit il regarda autour de lui sans vraiment voir.

Son cerveau encore brouillé, se demanda pourquoi il n'y avait pas d'eau.

Il secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place. Mauvaise idée cependant. Tous les muscles de son corps, en particulier ceux de son cou protestèrent au geste. Puis il avala la bile montant dans sa gorge en réalisant une branche d'arbre juste devant son nez. Il regarda à sa gauche et vit en effet la vitre brisée et la branche qui avait décidé de décorer l'habitacle.

Finalement, il soupira en réalisant qu'ils étaient sur la terre ferme. Probablement une ile que Murdock a dû repérer au loin pour poser l'oiseau.

Murdock ?

Merde. Face secoua de nouveau la tête pour effacer le bourdonnement et regarda de nouveau autour de lui.

BA était assis raide sur son siège, les yeux grands ouverts mais le regard vide, la respiration rapide.

Face le regarda un instant et ne vit aucune blessure apparente. BA était seulement en état léthargique, le choc du crash l'ayant réveillé trop tôt de son sommeil médicamenteux. Il ne préféra pas lui parler, le laissant réaliser par lui-même pour le moment. Il ne voulait pas vraiment entendre le sergent lui hurler dessus qu'il était dans avion.

Il regarda vers l'avant et vit Hannibal le regarder. Il avait l'air effrayé et cela effraya Face lui-même. Si Hannibal avait peur, alors c'est que quelque-chose d'horrible c'était passé.

Le Lieutenant ne put s'empêché de penser à Murdock.

Hannibal bougeait les lèvres, il semblait même hurlait et pourtant Face ne l'entendit pas. Il le vit se lever un peu pour essayer de se frayer un chemin vers l'arrière.

Vers lui en fait.

Puis Face, ne comprenant pas, regarda son commandant arriver tant bien que mal avec les débris de partout sur le passage. Il remarqua du sang sur le côté droit de la tête d'Hannibal et cela l'inquiéta.

Hannibal regarda BA au passage qui commença doucement à sortir de son état de choc et s'agenouilla doucement entre les deux, la branche l'empêchant de se mettre complètement en face de Face.

Face voulu demander à Hannibal si ça allait, mais c'est comme si sa langue n'était pas opérationnel. Comme si son cerveau n'était pas connecté à l'extérieur.

Puis fronçant les sourcils à Hannibal dont il commençait à entendre vaguement comme un grognement, il vit Murdock sortir du cockpit.

Cela le soulagea malgré le fait qu'il avait également le visage en sang sur le côté gauche par plusieurs éraflures ainsi qu'au bras gauche. Sortant d'Hawaii, le pilote avait seulement une chemise à manche courte au lieu de son habituel veste de cuir et cela ne l'avait pas protégé des projections de verres.

Face reporta son attention à Hannibal alors que les grognements se transformèrent en mots, le brouillard qui envahissait son cerveau et le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles s'estompant doucement.

- Il faut le sortir d'ici. Murdock, réveil BA !

- Ca, . . . ça va Ha, Hannibal ? Bégaya Face.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Face, ça va aller.

- Tu saignes.

Hannibal s'essuya rapidement le visage avec sa manche et prit le poignet de Face pour compter ses pulsations. Face ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait cela, alors que c'était lui et Murdock qui étaient blessés. Mais il n'avait pas la force pour protester.

Puis il tourna la tête en entendant hurler BA qui s'était levé d'un bond de sa chaise.

- Je suis dans avion, je suis dans un avion crashé.

- Arrête ce n'est pas le moment, essaya de le calmer Murdock.

- Tais-toi imbécile, tu nous as encore écrasé, . . .

Hannibal ayant fini sa vérification sur le pouls de Face, se mit à crier de sa voix la plus autoritaire sans même se retourner sur la paire.

- C'est assez Sergent et ramène tes fesses ici.

BA regarda stupéfait Hannibal venant de lui parler ainsi et fit un pas menaçant vers lui prêt à ne pas se laisser faire. L'équipe l'avait encore drogué, puis mis dans un avion, pour ensuite s'écraser au milieu de nulle part et en plus Hannibal lui parlait comme, . . . comme, stop c'était assez.

- Hey tu ne me parles pas comme ça le meu . . .

Mais BA s'arrêta aussi net que sa colère était venue en voyant le pourquoi du ton irrité et pressé d'Hannibal.

Face ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui se jouait devant lui, suivit le regard de BA, qui était en fait en train de le regarder avec horreur. Il comprit que le sujet d'inquiétude n'était autre que lui.

Et en voyant la raison du pourquoi, en voyant son propre corps, Face se mit à haleter, sa respiration s'accélérer, la peur l'envahissant, les larmes lui montant aux yeux, la bile le menaçant de sortir cette fois-ci, la douleur, jusque-là absente, le percutant comme une bombe pour se propager dans tout son corps.

Puis il sentit une pression sur sa main. Il releva la tête pour regarder Hannibal qui lui avait enlacé la main.

- Calme-toi Face, calme-toi. Ca va aller gamin. Tu m'entends. Ca va aller. On va te sortir de là.

Hannibal reçu en échange un léger signe de tête d'approbation.

Car Face savait. Il avait confiance en l'équipe, en ses amis. Mais il ne put se retenir d'avoir peur. Sa vision se troubla avec les larmes et des points noirs. Puis une autre pression sur sa main le fit se reconcentrer sur Hannibal qui se dédoubla.

- Reste avec nous gamin.

Face entendit Hannibal comme si sa voix était dans sa tête. Il l'entendit de nouveau dire la même chose avec plus de force. Mais il le vit aussi se dédoubler de nouveau, puis tourner sur lui-même. En fait, tout tourner autour de Face.

- Ne t'endors pas Lieutenant c'est un ordre.

Hannibal avait essayé de le retenir encore un peu, mais Face se contenta de le regarder sans le reconnaitre, juste en sachant que c'était Hannibal, son père d'adoption et que c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait voir avant la fin.

Face ne ressentit plus aucune sensation de nouveau. N'entendit et ne vit plus rien. Juste lui et Hannibal. Hannibal et lui.

Il lui fit alors un fin sourire malgré sa faiblesse, son dernier, et ferma les yeux pour se laisser emporter par l'obscurité.

Et au fin fond de la jungle, les animaux ont pu entendre le hurlement d'un homme fou déchiré par la rage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour,**

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaire mais surtout je vous souhaite une BONNE ANNEE 2014.**

* * *

- Il n'est pas mort Murdock. Calme-toi ! Rassura Hannibal alors que Murdock hurlait le prénom de son ami lieutenant. BA le retenait par le bras pour empêcher le pilote de s'effondrer ou tout simplement de se faire mal.

En effet, dans sa folie il pourrait, sans s'en rendre compte, déverser sa colère en brisant une vitre avec son poing.

Mais il s'arrêta de se débattre de l'emprise du Sergent en entendant la voix du Colonel.

- Il, il n'est pas ? Hésita Murdock.

- Non, il est juste inconscient.

- Oh mon Dieu, j'ai cru, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il . . .

- Tais-toi imbécile, grogna alors BA, Face est fort. Il n'a pas besoin d'entendre ça. Ne le pense même pas.

La force dans les mots de BA ainsi que son resserrement sur le bras de Murdock le fit simplement hocher la tête dans l'approbation.

Satisfait et voyant que le pilote avait repris ses esprits, BA le lâcha et se retourna sur Hannibal en train d'examiner et de réfléchir sur la situation de Face. Les deux, BA et Murdock, attendaient alors anxieusement les ordres du Colonel prêts à faire ce qu'il leur sera demandé.

- Très bien, commença alors Hannibal toujours agenouillé près de Face. Voilà ce que nous allons faire.

Après qu'Hannibal ait exposé son plan, les trois hommes se mirent à l'action.

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, Face était confortablement installé sur une couverture sur un tas de feuilles et d'herbes en guise de coussin, lui-même recouvert d'une autre couverture à côté d'un feu que Murdock avait fait après que lui et Hannibal ait soigné du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient avec la trousse de secours qu'ils avaient la blessure de Face pendant que BA vérifiait la zone pour écarter toutes traces de menaces.

Maintenant chacun attendait patiemment mais avec toute l'inquiétude qui les habitait, que Face reprenne conscience.

Pour maintenir l'équilibre mentale de Murdock rongeait par le remord d'avoir crashé l'avion malgré que ce ne soit en aucun cas sa faute, Hannibal lui avait donné l'ordre de veiller sur Face, de faire en sorte qu'il soit le plus alaise possible tout en nourrissant les braises du feu après lui avoir retiré tout le verre brisé de son bras.

Quant à lui, pour maintenir sa propre rage de ne rien pourvoir faire de plus pour le moment pour son commandant en second, il nettoya les armes, fit le calcul de leurs munitions et fit les comptes de leur fourniture et de leur vive car nul ne savait combien de temps ils allaient rester sur cette île, ni si elle était habitée.

Mais Hannibal se redressa d'un coup avec son arme prête à être utilisée en entendant une brindille craquer.

- C'est moi Hannibal.

Hannibal soupira en voyant BA sortir du bois et se décontracta en abaissant son arme. Il attendit qu'il s'avance avant de lui demander son rapport.

Mais BA le devança en voyant la paire derrière lui.

- Comment il va ?

Hannibal se retourna un bref instant pour voir Murdock essuyer le front de Face qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux.

Il inspira longuement et s'en retourna sur BA.

- Comme tu l'as dit à Murdock, il est fort.

BA fronça les sourcil à cette réponse évasive. Il n'était pas le pilote fou, il n'avait pas besoin d'enrobage de sucre sur les mots et Hannibal le savait. Mais en voyant son commandant de plus près il s'abstenu toute remarque désobligeante. Devant lui était un un Hannibal qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis longtemps.

Le teint pâle, l'air fatigué, du sang séché sur le côté de son visage, mais le plus inquiétant encore, il n'avait pas son habituel cigare en bouche et encore moins le Jazz dans les yeux.

Il fit donc un rictus avec un grognement, contracta la mâchoire et s'installa sur un tronc d'arbre mort, là où Hannibal faisait le tri. Hannibal s'installa face à lui et lui demanda enfin son rapport, malheureusement qui était que des biens tristes nouvelles.

La conclusion était qu'ils étaient sur une île, au milieu de l'océan, entourait d'arbres qui faisaient la jungle. BA était monté sur arbre pour voir le plus loin possible mais sa vue se limitait à une colline. Et Dieu seul savait ce qu'il y avait derrière.

Un village, l'océan ou encore la jungle.

Hannibal se passa une main lasse sur son visage et essaya de réfléchir à leur situation mais fut interrompu par le cri de Murdock.

- Hannibal, il se réveille !


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Muchachos !**

**Merci pour vos reviews. Cela m'encourage pour la suite. D'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser, dans toutes les langues, elles sont toujours les bienvenues.**

**Voici la suite rapidement puisque j'avais ce chapitre d'avance.**

**Les choses bougeront un peu plus par la suite.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

- Allez Face ouvre les jolis yeux que tu as pour ton grand copain Murdock.

- Tais-toi imbécile et pousse toi un peu, il a besoin d'espace.

- Je veux juste qu'il voit qu'on est là, qu'il n'est pas seul.

- Il n'a pas besoin de voir ta tête en premier plan idiot.

- Taisez-vous vous deux.

Face entendit ses amis parler autour de lui mais il était trop dur pour lui d'ouvrir les yeux. Il était si fatigué sans parler qu'il avait un sacré mal de tête.

Hannibal regarda Face tourner la tête de droite à gauche, les yeux plissés dans la douleur, sans aucun effort pour les ouvrir et décida qu'il était temps que cela cesse.

Il enleva ses gants puis posa une main sur la joue moite de son Lieutenant.

- Allez gamin.

Face cessa de bouger la tête pour la laisser se reposer sur la douceur froide qu'apporta la main d'Hannibal plus que bienvenue.

Murdock et BA échangèrent un regard entre eux et regardèrent de nouveau Face espérant qu'il revienne à lui, à eux.

- Hannibal ? Face chuchota doucement sans ouvrir les yeux.

Hannibal sourit faiblement et essuya une larme qui s'échappa de dessous de la paupière fermée de Face avec le pouce de sa main toujours sur le visage de son Lieutenant.

- Oui gamin, c'est moi.

- Murdock et BA vont bien ?

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais il n'y avait aucune importance, l'équipe était soulagée d'entendre leur ami.

- On va bien petit frère, lui répondit BA.

- On est juste à côté de toi mon pote, rajouta Murdock en posant une main sur la jambe de son ami pour lui montrer sa présence.

Puis Face s'écarta de la main d'Hannibal qu'il l'enleva alors, prêt à accueillir le retour de son Lieutenant. Et son vœu fut exaucé.

Une paire de yeux bleu vert vitreux s'ouvrit faiblement. Instinctivement, il voulut poser une main sur son coté mais sa main fut bloqué par une autre.

- Ne touche pas p'tit frère, on va te réparer en un rien de temps tu verras, lui dit BA en lui faisant une légère pression sur sa main qu'il avait enlacé avec la sienne.

- Il a raison le grand gars, mais il ne vaut mieux pas que ce soit lui, parce que tu n'es pas une machine et il sait réparer que les machines.

BA grogna seulement mais sourit en voyant Face sourire faiblement aux pitreries du pilote.

- Comment te sens-tu gamin ?

Face tourna son attention sur Hannibal et sembla réfléchir à sa question.

- Face ?

- Je, j'ai du mal à respirer.

Evidemment, Hannibal s'en doutait.

- Rien d'autre.

- J'ai mal à la tête.

- Pas d'autres douleurs ? Hannibal trouva cela étrange.

Face hocha négativement la tête et rajouta.

- J'ai soif.

- Bien sûr. Murdock !

- Ici.

Hannibal récupéra la gourde que lui tendit Murdock. BA déménagea de sa place pour se mettre derrière Face et ainsi lui soulever légèrement la tête.

Hannibal posa délicatement la gourde contre les lèvres de Face et fit couler l'eau doucement. Mais Face n'avala pas une seule gorgée et s'étouffa avec le peu d'eau dans sa bouche. Il toussa et grimaça de douleur. BA reposa sa tête doucement alors qu'Hannibal posa une main réconfortante sur son torse.

- Hannibal !

Hannibal se retourna vers Murdock et vit ce que le pilote voulu lui montrer. A travers le bandage qui recouvrait les côtes de Face, la tâche de sang qui était déjà présente, devenait rouge vif et s'agrandissait doucement.

- Va me chercher le kit.

Murdock acquiesça, regarda une seconde Face qui avait arrêté de tousser mais qui respirait difficilement et se leva pour aller chercher le kit rangé dans un sac à dos.

BA essuya l'eau recrachée sur le cou de Face avec son bandana pendant qu'Hannibal essaya de regagner son intention.

- Face regarde-moi !

Face se concentra et chercha Hannibal. Il le trouva face à lui tout simplement.

- Essaie de calmer ta respiration, voilà comme ça.

Concentré sur les yeux d'Hannibal, Face se calma et régula sa respiration mais son visage montrait toute la douleur qu'il ressentait.

- Tiens Hannibal.

Hannibal récupéra les ciseaux de la trousse de premiers soins et s'apprêta à couper les pansements quand une faible main se posa sur la sienne. Il releva la tête vers Face et comprit juste en le regardant la question muette. Murdock ainsi que BA comprirent également. Le premier baissa les yeux de tristesse de voir son meilleur ami ainsi. Le second lui mit une main sur son épaule pour le soutient.

Hannibal regarda de longues secondes son commandant en second qui le regardait comme un enfant attendant la vérité. Il avala une couple de fois et mit toute sa détermination dans sa voix.

- Je ne le permettrais pas Lieutenant, tu entends ?

- Je n'ai pas peur, tu sais !

- Il n'y a pas de raison pour ça puisque je te dis que tout va bien se passer.

- Hannibal ?

- Chut ! Economise tes forces, il faut que je change tes pansements.

- Hannibal ? Face le rappela avec plus de force cette fois-ci.

Hannibal soupira et le regarda de nouveau.

- De quoi gamin ?

- Merci.

- Rien à me remercier.

- Merci de ne jamais m'avoir laissé derrière.

Hannibal resserra sa main autour de celle de Face comme un père le ferait avec son fils.

- Et je ne le ferais jamais.

- Aucun de nous imbécile même si je dois construire un avion pour le faire piloter par ce fou si cela peut nous aider, rajouta BA.

Face regarda Murdock en lui souriant à cela. Le pilote s'essuya une larme discrètement qui s'était échappée toute seule et sourit à son tour à Face.

- Tu entends Muchacho, le grand gars croit qu'on serait prêt à le suivre dans un avion qu'il aurait construit. Il ne trouvera aucun homme assez fou pour le piloter.

Face voulut rire mais se retint pour ne pas empirer sa douleur. Il se contenta de sourire ce qui réchauffa le cœur de tout le monde. Mais Hannibal remarqua la tâche qui s'agrandissait encore et lâcha la main de son Lieutenant pour nettoyer et arrêter de nouveau l'hémorragie.

Face s'affaiblissait de nouveau, leva les yeux vers le ciel qu'il voyait à peine derrière les branches d'arbres qui dansaient avec le vent.

Il sentit les mains froides d'Hannibal sur ses côtes et se crispa. Il sentit la main chaude de BA sur sa joue et les encouragements de Murdock mais il laissa cela loin pour se concentrer sur les feuilles vertes juste au-dessus de lui et se mit à fredonner sans même sans rendre compte en entendant la voix d'une femme l'appeler au loin.

- Alvin !


	4. Chapter 4

**Holla !**

**Voici une suite avec quelques explications. Je fais au plus vite pour vous poster la suite rapidement.**

**Alors bonne lecture.**

* * *

La nuit était tombée sur la jungle mais malgré ce qu'on aurait pu croire il ne faisait pas si sombre que cela.

L'équipe n'était pas non plus dans la jungle profonde. Et de toute façon l'avion avait fait tomber beaucoup d'arbres sur son passage laissant beaucoup d'espace pour laisser passer la luminosité naturelle de la lune.

Hannibal soupira et souffla sur les copeaux de bois du bâton qu'il était en train de tailler à la lumière du feu qui crépitait, cela lui éviter de trop penser mais surtout de garder l'esprit vif tout de même au moindre problème.

Il était de quart alors que BA ronflait paisiblement allongé près du feu et que Murdock combattait pour rester éveiller. Il était allongé près de Face pour le tenir au chaud. Mais la bataille fut inégale. Ses paupières se fermèrent et restèrent ainsi, trop épuisé

La journée avait été longue pour tout le monde.

Il avait décidé après que Face ait encore perdu connaissance quelques minutes après le change de ses bandages, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas attendre là sans rien faire car leurs possibilités étaient maigres.

Rester là et espérer qu'un avion les survols et les localise, rester près de l'océan pour attirer un éventuel bateau, ou avancer vers la colline et voir si cette île était habitée au risque de ne rien trouver.

Et c'étaient des hommes d'attaques alors ils étaient passés à l'action.

Murdock avait aidé BA a désosser l'avion pour récupérer des tiges métalliques, il avait ensuite coupé et cousu les toiles de parachute entre elles, pour ensuite y poser sur le brancard de fortune que BA était en train de construire. Les sangles des parachutes permettront d'attacher Face dessus une fois fini.

Pendant ce temps Hannibal avait fait le diner et avait essayé de nourrir Face avec un peu de bouillon sans grand succès.

Il l'avait également changé, son corps ayant éliminé pendant son sommeil. Au moins ses reins fonctionnaient, cela l'avait soulagé. Il avait donc cherché une source d'eau pour y remplir les gourdes pour leur périple du lendemain et y laver le pantalon de Face qui séchait à présent sur une branche.

Le gamin serait probablement gêné pour ça mais ce n'est pas comme si Hannibal n'avait jamais rien vu. Etre des prisonniers de guerre vous rend immunisé pour beaucoup de chose.

Il avait décidé de mener son équipe vers la colline. Après examen de la carte avec Murdock, il avait estimé la balade à trois jours de marches environ, deux, s'il limitait les pauses. Ensuite, l'un d'eux irait seul derrière la montagne voir ce qu'il s'y trouve pendant que les autres resteraient avec Face espérant qu'il tienne le coup.

Il n'avait pas le choix.

Le gamin n'avait pas traversé l'enfer et fuit toute sa vie la prison pour finir sur cette stupide île.

Sans parler qu'Hannibal lui avait promis. Et le gamin lui faisait confiance. Une confiance qu'il ne donnait pas à beaucoup de monde.

Puis Hannibal ne se le pardonnerait jamais si les choses devaient mal se terminer. La A-team ne serait plus sans Face, c'est certain.

A cette pensée négative, le bout de bois qu'Hannibal était en train de tailler se cassa entre ses doigts. De rage il les lança dans le feu face à lui.

Il tourna la tête pour regarder le sommeil de Face. Il n'était pas trop agité encore. Peut-être était-ce grâce à la présence de Murdock à ses côtés, qui sait ?

C'était tant mieux remarque.

Car il savait que le pire allait bientôt arrivé.

Cette taule froissée qui s'était ouverte comme une boîte de conserve et qui avait décidé d'empaler son Lieutenant avait probablement laissée des résidus dans son corps.

Il revit Face assit dans son fauteuil inconscient de ce qu'il venait de se passer, ce morceau de métal dans ses côtes qui était ressorti par le devant de l'estomac. Cette image lui donnait la nausée.

Il avait hésité à lui enlever au risque de le faire saigner à mort ou tout simplement le lui laisser et scier la partie extérieur.

Mais il avait opté pour la première solution. A eux trois ils avaient réussi à contrôler l'hémorragie mais avaient probablement fait plus de dégâts en enlevant la partie métallique dont les bords étaient dentelés.

Mais à vrai dire ils ne s'en étaient pas trop mal sortit. Restait à sortir d'ici et trouver de l'aide rapidement.

Il ne pensait pas que beaucoup d'organes aient été touchés. Ses reins fonctionnaient, il en avait eu la preuve. Il n'y avait eu aucun signe de saignements dans ses urines également. A surveiller toute de même. La vessie était à droite et c'était le côté gauche qui avait été touché. Restait à s'inquiéter du gros intestin, du colon mais surtout de l'estomac. Le fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à avaler quoique ce soit était peut-être un signe. Mais Hannibal ne savait pas.

Il avait également deux côtes latérales cassées d'où sa difficulté à respirer mais les poumons semblaient être épargnés. Heureusement.

Mais finalement le plus inquiétant était les entailles. Sur le ventre ce n'était qu'une petite entaille qu'il avait recousu mais celle dans ses côtes, là où le métal avait fait son entrée et était le plus gros, était trop importante au goût d'Hannibal et surtout irrégulière. Et il ne pouvait pas la recoudre tant qu'il n'avait pas été soigné à l'intérieur.

Il ne sera pas long avant que l'infection se propage qu'il le veuille ou non. D'ailleurs, une légère fièvre avait déjà fait son apparition.

Il faudra veiller à ce que Face ne se déshydrate pas non plus et qu'il se réveille au moins toutes les heures dans la journée, toutes les trois heures pendant la nuit, pour lui poser des questions, voir s'il était toujours conscient de son environnement.

Car Hannibal savait ce que les infections non prises en charges tout de suite auraient comme effet sur un homme et pire encore sur un ancien combattant. Ils avaient bien quelques médicaments, de la morphine aussi mais ce ne sera pas suffisant pour les souvenirs, les cauchemars, la perte de mémoire, la difficulté à discerner le vrai du faux, le passé ou le présent.

Et le pire c'est que Face semblait accepter son sort et s'éloignait déjà d'eux dans un autre monde moins douloureux. La chanson fredonner plus tôt avec le regard vide qu'il portait sur lui à ce moment-là en était la preuve.

Les futurs jours seront durs pour le moral de chacun.

Il s'inquiéta tout particulièrement du mental de Murdock qu'il faudra canaliser lui aussi en lui donnant des taches, en occupant son esprit.

Hannibal leva la tête vers la lune et maudit Decker. Après tout, c'était le vrai fautif. C'est lui qui leur avait lancé une embuscade et bousillé leur avion.

Il crispa la mâchoire et serra les poings en regardant de nouveau le feu.

A moins que c'était tout simplement de sa faute.

C'est lui qui avait accepté cette mission finalement alors que Face lui avait demandé pour une fois s'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir un peu de vacance, sous le soleil d'Hawaii.

Il se leva d'un coup pour aller se dégourdir les pieds. Il ne fallait pas qu'il aille dans cette direction sinon lui aussi perdra son esprit. Ce n'était la faute de personnes après tout. Sinon on pourrait même dire que c'était celle de BA dont ils avaient perdu trop de temps à mettre dans l'avion alors qu'il était endormi.

Et puis quoi encore.

Hannibal connaissait Decker. Il faisait juste son devoir. Il suivait les ordres comme eux faisaient avant.

Il ne leur ferait pas de mal volontairement, il le savait, il connaissait l'homme. Au Vietnam ils buvaient du scotch ensemble sous la tente du Général Morisson. Du Scotch que la plupart du temps Face lui-même leur avait trouvé.

Hannibal s'arrêta de faire les cents pas et regarda Face tourner la tête sur le côté.

A la lumière du feu, le visage de son Lieutenant paraissait bien pâle. Il avait perdu beaucoup sang dans le processus d'extraction. Il faudra combler ce vide avec beaucoup de sucre. Et malgré le fait qu'il dorme ses traits étaient pincés dans la douleur.

Il alluma un cigare pour essayer de se détendre et se fit une promesse.

Il ne laissera en aucune façon partir son commandant en second, celui qu'il avait recueilli et pris sous aile malgré lui, celui à qui il lui avait appris tous ce qu'il savait, et espérer qu'un jour il ressente la même chose que lui. Car il y avait longtemps qu'Hannibal pensait de Face qu'il était le fils qu'il n'ait jamais eu.

Tous ceux de l'équipe étaient bien plus que ses hommes maintenant, ils étaient une famille. Même si Face avait ce petit quelque-chose qui faisait de lui son préféré. BA et Murdock avaient également le besoin de le protéger en permanence même s'ils faisaient tout leur possible pour ne pas que cela se voit. Peut-être parce que c'était un orphelin et que ses yeux racontaient une douleur enfouie si vous regardiez bien. Ou alors c'est parce qu'il attirait les problèmes et les balles comme un aimant et que malgré son intelligence, son grand cœur et son innocence le menaient dans des situations critiques très souvent.

Enfin bref.

C'est pour tout cela, ses défauts et ses qualités, qu'Hannibal contactera Decker lui-même avec le transmetteur de l'avion dans six jours s'ils n'avaient toujours pas réussi à sortir de ce nouvel enfer.

Car il préférait voir le cul de son Lieutenant moisir dans une prison fédérale plutôt que six mètres sous terre.

En prison, il y a toujours une solution pour en sortir. Ils l'avaient déjà fait une fois après tout.

Hannibal regarda son équipe. BA se tourna en marmonnant quelque-chose d'inaudible, tournant le dos à présent au feu, Face bougea la tête de nouveau en gémissant cette fois-ci et Murdock se rapprocha de lui instinctivement en l'entourant délicatement de son bras, cela calma le jeune blond immédiatement.

Hannibal se redressa de fiérté d'être le meneur de cette équipe soudée.

Il savait qu'ils le suivraient en enfer s'il leur demanderait mais il savait surtout que pour l'un d'entre eux pas la peine de demander quoique ce soit, ils donneraient leur vie, leur liberté.

* * *

_Rewiews pleassse !_


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut !**

**Merci de nouveau pour la lecture.**

**Le titre de cette histoire commence doucement à prendre son sens réel. **

**J'espère que cela continuera à vous plaire.**

**La suite prendra un peu plus de temps à arriver, le travail reprenant, mais je fais de mon mieux.**

**A bientôt alors et bonne lecture.**

* * *

BA poussa de la terre avec son pied sur le feu pour éteindre les dernières braises.

Il avait pris le dernier tour de garde. Et maintenant, était le petit matin.

Il s'était partagé la nuit avec Hannibal en décidant tous les deux de laisser dormir le pilote pas mal secoué par le crash et également blessé. Ses simples coupures au bras pourraient, avec cet environnement humide et chaud, tout aussi bien s'infecter, alors autant le garder au calme. Sans parler du fait que d'être seul au milieu de la jungle sombre pourrait amener des vieux démons inutiles au pilote.

BA était plus fort et malgré tout, il s'était rendu compte que le moindre bruit le faisait frissonner.

Enfin bref, il ne dira rien à personne et ne montrera encore moins à personne que cela l'affectait.

Il avait donc préparé le café comme si de rien n'était, grâce à un réchaud qui se trouvait dans l'avion de tourisme.

Le propriétaire, grâce à Dieu, était pas mal équipé de vivres et d'équipements comme la couverture de survie qui recouvrait Face. Il devait faire des excursions avec des touristes et était préparé à d'éventuels problèmes. Il était loin de se douter que son avion ne reviendrait jamais.

Mais pour BA c'était son cadet de ses soucis.

Il regarda Murdock s'asseoir puis s'étirer, sûrement réveillé par l'odeur du café qui embaumait à présent le camp. Le pilote avait une petite mine malgré sa nuit entière, rongé par l'inquiétude vraisemblablement. Il vérifia Face qui dormait paisiblement, réajusta la couverture autour de ses épaules et se leva.

- Salut BA !

- Salut. Comment fait-il ? demanda BA avec un hochement de tête vers Face.

- Ça n'a pas l'air d'avoir empiré.

Murdock posa une main sur le bandage qui recouvrait les entailles de son bras et commença à frotter doucement.

- Touche pas imbécile.

- Ça me démange.

- Et ben laisse aller. Tu ne vas faire qu'empirer les choses, idiot.

- Que c'est agréable toute ses gentillesses de bon matin. Répliqua Murdock tout en laissant tomber sa main, car il savait après tout que BA avait raison.

BA grogna alors qu'il versa le café dans deux tasses. Il était prêt à en tendre une au pilote quand celui-ci s'éloigna.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Où tu ne peux pas aller à ma place.

BA fit une grimace et commença à boire sa tasse au moment où Hannibal se réveilla à son tour. Il s'assit, se frotta les yeux et regarda sa montre.

Il tourna ensuite la tête vers BA qui le regardait tout en soufflant sur son café chaud.

- Bonjour BA. Aucun problème à signaler.

- Salut. Nan c'était une nuit calme.

Hannibal regarda autour de lui et fronça les sourcils.

- Où est Murdock ?

- Il est allé se soulager.

- Ah, c'est une bonne idée. Garde moi du café au chaud, je reviens.

Et sur ce, il se leva pour s'éloigner aussi et ainsi trouver un peu d'intimité.

BA finit sa tasse de café et fouilla dans un sac pour en sortir quelques barres de céréales. Mais son instinct militaire et de fugitif toujours aux aguets lui dit qu'il était observé.

Il se retourna et vit deux yeux bleu verts intéressés qui le regardaient effectivement. Agréablement surpris, il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire.

- Hey !

- Hey ! Fût la réponse douce et calme de Face.

BA laissa tomber ce qu'il cherchait pour s'approcher de Face. Il se mit à genoux près de lui et posa une main sur son front pour la vérification. La fièvre n'avait pas augmenté pour le moment, cela était bon signe.

Peut-être, que finalement, tout allait bien se passé ? BA voulut y croire.

- Comment ça va petit frère ?

- Je ne sais pas trop.

- Tu as mal ?

- Pas vraiment. Seulement quand je respire. Face rit légèrement à sa petite blague avant de grimacer et de poser une main sur son ventre.

- Tu dois manger quelque-chose, lui dit alors BA avec plein de convictions.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment . . .

- Et boire aussi, coupa BA avant que Face ne finisse sa phrase.

Et avant qu'il ne proteste, il se leva pour aller chercher une tasse de café où il rajouta du sucre. Beaucoup de sucre.

Face le regarda faire un instant, décidé que cela ne servait à rien de contrarier le Sergent et examina autour de lui.

- Où sont les autres ?

- Ici Muchacho. Oh ça fait plaisir de te voir réveillé.

Face regarda son ami pilote courir vers lui, Hannibal derrière lui. Murdock s'agenouilla près de lui le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Comment ça va mon pote ?

- Ça va, lui répondit Face naturellement.

Hannibal arriva à son tour, et tout comme BA l'avait fait plus tôt, toucha en premier lieu le front de Face, qui agacé, essaya de repousser cette main en bougeant la tête. Mais Hannibal avait eu le temps de se rendre compte que la fièvre était sous contrôle pour le moment. Soulagé, il souleva alors la couverture pour voir le bandage qui recouvrait une grande partie de son Lieutenant.

- Comment te sens-tu ce matin gamin ?

Face grimaça au contact des mains d'Hannibal sur son estomac mais sourit légèrement tout de même.

- La prochaine fois, essayez d'être tous là pour me poser cette question.

- Désolé gamin. Pas de signe de nouveau saignement. Hannibal dit plus à lui-même qu'aux autres avant de remettre délicatement la couverture en place.

- Tu es pâle cependant. Tu dois manger.

- Ici.

Hannibal se retourna et récupéra la barre chocolatée que lui tendait BA.

- Que dirais-tu d'essayer une position moins allongée ?

- Je ne sais pas trop.

- Juste le temps d'avaler un peu de nourriture. Murdock donne-moi le sac !

- A vos ordres Colonel !

Murdock s'empara du sac à dos qui contenait quelques affaires de rechange, le plus confortable donc, et le donna à Hannibal qu'il souleva délicatement la tête de Face pour le mettre dessous ensuite. Face ne pût retenir un gémissement mais il fallait reconnaître que sa nuque remerciait ce petit confort. Il laissa aller sa tête en arrière maintenant légèrement surélevée et soupira de soulagement. Hannibal déballa le chocolat par la suite puis s'apprêta à nourrir son Lieutenant. Mais ce dernier, pas complètement malade et surtout, remplie de dignité, souleva le bras pour récupérer la barre.

- Je peux le faire tout seul.

Hannibal, pas vraiment sûr de cela, lui donna tout de même la barre. Il regarda son commandant en second diriger le chocolat vers sa bouche tout en tremblant et cela lui brisa le cœur mais ne dit rien en le voyant prendre une bouchée. Il fit signe à BA qui lui donna une tasse de café avec une barre de céréale pour lui-même.

Murdock regarda également Face perdre toute ses forces rien qu'au fait de bouger le bras et voulu lui crier d'arrêter ça, qu'ils étaient là pour l'aider mais s'abstenu en connaissant Face et sa détermination, sa dignité, sa fierté, son entêtement, sa stupidité. . .

- Tiens imbécile, il faut que tu manges aussi.

Murdock fut sorti de sa divagation par un coup de coude.

Il fit un fin sourire à BA et prit ce que le Sergent lui tendait. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim lui-même mais il savait qu'une longue journée fatigante allait s'offrir à eux alors il se força de tout manger.

Le petit déjeuner se déroula calmement et on pouvait entendre la jungle se réveiller doucement.

BA, qui avait fini le premier, vérifia une dernière fois la solidité du brancard, suivit alors de Murdock qui se mit à ranger les dernières fournitures dans les sacs à dos.

Hannibal était resté près de Face, qui après avoir mangé la moitié de son chocolat, ne pouvait rien avaler de plus.

- Tiens, essaye de boire un peu de café, ça te fera du bien.

- J'n'en ai pas envie, Hannibal.

- Je sais mais il le faut pour ne pas que tu te déshydrates. Il y a également beaucoup de sucre dedans pour reprendre des forces.

- Je ne sais pas si je peux. Avoua finalement Face en baissant les yeux vers le bas, gêné par cela. D'avoir voulu se la jouer seul tout à l'heure lui avait pris toute son énergie.

- Alors laisse-moi t'aider. Lui dit calmement Hannibal.

Face regarda autour de lui, et vit Murdock et BA trop occupés dans ce qu'il faisait pour le regarder. Il fit alors un petit signe de tête à Hannibal qui s'empara alors de la tasse pour le faire boire délicatement.

- Vas-y doucement. Voilà c'est bien. Encore un peu.

La vérité, c'est que Murdock et BA avaient très bien entendu ce qu'il se passait derrière eux mais avaient fait semblant de ne pas s'y intéresser pour ne pas rendre mal alaise Face. Ils s'étaient simplement échangés un petit regard et avaient souri entre eux en entendant Hannibal encourager son Lieutenant. Car ils savaient toute l'importance de ce café. A l'intérieur se trouvait des médicaments qui aideraient à combattre l'infection et lui donneraient un certain soulagement. Car ils savaient tous, que Face était dans la douleur et qu'il n'avait rien dit. Mais ses yeux racontaient une autre histoire.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l'équipe était prête à partir pour leur excursion.

Les fournitures étaient emballées, le camp avait été nettoyé et Face avait été mis sur le brancard le plus délicatement possible. Hannibal s'assura une dernière fois qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié, vérifia si Face était confortablement installé et soupira en voyant le regard vide de ce dernier.

Il ne savait pas si c'était dû à la douleur, à la fièvre, aux médicaments ou tout simplement un mélange de tout, mais Face était devenue comme stone.

Il était éveillé, mais ne reconnaissait plus personne autour de lui.

Sa tête était sur le côté mais son regard était tourné vers quelque chose que lui seul pouvait voir.

Hannibal remonta une mèche de cheveux blonds des yeux de Face vers le haut de son front, s'attarda sur celui-ci, sans aucune réaction de la part son Lieutenant et se releva tout en passant en mode Commandant.

- Ok les gars, allons-y. Une longue marche nous attend. Je prends le point pour commencer. Nous échangerons toutes les heures ce qui veut dire qu'à tour de rôle chacun d'entre nous porterons le brancard deux heures de suite.

Hannibal regarda ses hommes acquiescer et commença la marche.

- En route. Et faite attention où vous mettez les pieds.

Et sur le compte de trois, comme la force d'un seul homme, BA à l'avant, le dos au brancard, et Murdock à l'arrière de celui-ci, soulevèrent le brancard où leur ami blessé était, ce demandant à ce qu'il pensait.

Face, quant à lui, avait entendu les ordres d'Hannibal mais ne les reconnaissaient pas. Il sentit vaguement la terre bouger sous lui mais était focalisé sur la nature qui l'entourait.

Et puis il la revit. Elle était de retour. Celle qui était déjà venu le voir pour l'empêcher de trop souffrir.

Cette jeune femme qui le regardait posément.

Ses longs cheveux blonds et le bleu vert de ses yeux pourrait faire d'elle un ange. Elle lui sourit et toutes ses peurs s'en allèrent. Elle l'appela d'une voix douce par le nom d'Alvin. Il n'entendit que cela à plusieurs reprises qui faisait écho autour de lui.

- Alvin n'est pas peur, vient.

Elle lui tendit une main. Confiant, il lui tendit la sienne, prêt à la suivre.

Il la trouva si belle, si gentille, si douce. . .

- Vient Alvin, n'est pas peur.

. . . comme une maman.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Muchachos !**

**Vraiment merci pour vos reviews. Cela me donne vraiment l'envie de continuer.**

**D'ailleurs je me suis laissée emporter par l'inspiration. **

**Je vous poste donc ce très long chapitre. Je ne savais pas trop où l'arrêter alors au lieu de le couper j'ai tous mis ensemble.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même et que j'aurais des retours.**

**Bonne lecture et je m'excuse pour les deux, trois mots un peu grossiers. Mais après tout nous avons à faire à la A-team ;-)**

* * *

Il était moins de midi quand Hannibal décida de s'arrêter pour le déjeuner. Ils avaient bien avancé mais les médicaments s'étant estompés, Face souffrait du voyage plus que quiconque. Il était de plus en plus pâle et ne pouvait plus cacher son mal être.

Il stoppa BA et doucement tous les deux déposèrent le brancard au sol. Murdock, qui était sur le point, revint sur ses pieds et regarda Hannibal se mettre à genoux près de Face qui transpirait plus qu'eux qui avaient marché toute la matinée.

Hannibal enleva ses gants et posa une main sur son front. Il soupira et leva les yeux vers BA qui le regardait attentivement attendant une réponse. Le hochement de tête négatif d'Hannibal ne faisait, hélas, que confirmer ses soupçons.

Hannibal lui fit un autre signe discret et BA se retourna vers Murdock qui regardait sans un mot Face avec une expression neutre sur le visage.

- Allez imbécile, vient m'aider à faire le repas.

Murdock ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'on lui avait parlé jusqu'à ce que BA lui empoigne l'avant-bras.

- Ne t'inquiète pas fou, Hannibal va prendre soin de lui.

Murdock regarda BA avec de grands yeux rempli d'inquiétude, se retourna une dernière fois sur Face et se laissa guider loin du blessé.

Hannibal attendit que la paire s'éloigne avant de poser une main sur la joue de son Lieutenant pour attirer son attention.

S'il avait écarté Murdock c'était pour deux raisons - Au cas où Face était à présent dans un autre monde. Il pourrait ne pas se souvenir d'eux ou être de retour là où l'esprit de Murdock n'était jamais réellement parti et ferait un moment trop douloureux à vivre pour le pilote – L'autre, pour Face lui-même. S'il était encore là, il savait qu'il n'aimait pas montrer sa faiblesse, et qu'il ferait en sorte de minimiser les choses, alors pas la peine d'un public d'ami

- Face, c'est moi Hannibal !

Face ouvrit doucement les paupières et Hannibal ne put que remarquer la douleur et la fatigue écrit dans ses yeux.

- Hannibal ? Murmura-t-il.

- Oui c'est moi gamin.

Hannibal était heureux intérieurement que Face ne soit pas encore partit.

- J'ai soif.

- Bien sûr.

Hannibal enleva sa main, retira son sac à dos pour y récupérer sa gourde, et versa de l'eau dans une tasse. Il y ajouta le médicament profitant que Face soit encore assez fort pour le prendre par lui-même et souleva délicatement la tête de ce dernier pour le lui donner.

Il prit quelques gorgées qui semblaient lui faire du bien, mais Hannibal n'insista pas en voyant l'épuisement de Face.

Il lui remit la tête délicatement sur le brancard et vit que Face ne le quitta pas des yeux. Il lui sourit alors un peu pour essayer de décontracter la situation.

- Tu veux manger un peu ?

Mais Face ne lui répondit pas. Il resta là, simplement à le dévisager.

- Face ? Ça va gamin ?

- Je t'ai déjà parlé de ma mère ?

Hannibal ne put s'empêché de relever les sourcils dans l'étonnement. De toutes les questions qu'auraient pu poser son Lieutenant, il était loin d'imaginer celle-là. Il se racla alors la gorge pour enlever son mal être et ainsi ne pas mettre mal alaise Face.

- Euh non, je ne pense pas.

- Je ne me rappelle plus très bien d'elle mais je sais qu'elle était magnifique.

Les paroles de Face étaient juste un murmure. Hannibal dû se concentrer pour l'entendre.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Tu savais que je m'appelais Alvin avant ?

- Tu ne parles pas beaucoup de ton enfance.

Hannibal était un peu inconfortable en ayant cette discussion avec Face.

Il savait que s'il se livrait ainsi c'est parce que son état se dégradait et que Face était inquiet de son sort. Mais surtout, il ne savait pas si Face se rappelait réellement de sa mère ou si c'était la fièvre qui jouait avec son esprit.

- Y a pas beaucoup à raconter. Mais il n'y a pas que du mauvais.

- Heureusement.

- Je n'arrête pas de la voir.

- Ta mère ? « Nous y voilà » pensa Hannibal.

- Elle me suit depuis qu'on est là et me demande d'aller avec elle.

Hannibal se doutait bien qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

- C'est un peu tôt pour ça. Ce n'est pas l'heure.

- Ou trop tard.

Hannibal fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas vraiment la direction de cette discussion.

- Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi elle m'avait laissé ?

- Je ne sais pas petit.

- Peut-être que je le méritais ?

- Sûrement pas. Personne ne mérite cela. Surtout pas toi. « Si seulement elle savait comme tu es devenu un homme extraordinaire » voulu rajouter Hannibal mais il ne pût. C'était un soldat de nature, il n'avait pas l'habitude de dire son ressentit.

- Je prendrais bien un peu de bouillon si y en a !

Changea subitement de conversation Face. Hannibal fut soulagé pour deux choses.

La première, que cet échange soit finit et la seconde, que le gamin ait encore un peu d'appétit.

- Avec joie Face. BA !

Une demi-heure plus tard, Face s'était finalement endormie après avoir bu la moitié d'un bol de soupe. Ils avaient donc repris la route rapidement profitant du fait que Face n'ait pas à subir du voyage. Il aurait voulu qu'il puisse se reposer calmement, mais il fallait arriver le plus vite possible à la colline, son état se détériorant d'heure en heure et l'obscurité tombant rapidement dans la jungle.

Et alors qu'il portait le brancard avec Murdock, Hannibal, déstabilisé par la conversation antérieur avec Face, repensa au jeune homme compliqué à cerner, qu'il avait appris à connaitre et à aimer dans une autre jungle.

* * *

_**Douze ans plus tôt.**_

Il venait de rejoindre l'unité d'Hannibal.

Le dernier de l'équipe et vraisemblablement le plus jeune.

Il essayait de son mieux de trouver sa place parmi les membres peu catholiques qui formaient la A-team.

Mais ce ne fut pas difficile.

Avec sa tête d'ange, son pouvoir de séduction et son sens manipulateur qui vous amenez à dire ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre, ainsi que son incroyable talent à avoir et réquisitionner tout ce que l'équipe avait besoin, tout le monde l'avait accepté, compris BA.

Murdock l'avait vite baptisé « Faceman »

Ce nom, au plus grand drame de Face, avait été tout de suite adopté par tous.

Par Hannibal, lui-même, qui avait tout de suite aimé ce gamin même s'il était un bout en train. Les parcours d'obstacles, il connaissait, ce n'est pas rien de le dire.

Et malgré le fait que le gamin se promenait dans la base comme s'il était dans un boulevard de Beverly Hills, et vraisemblablement sûr de lui, il était sujet à de nombreuse moqueries de la part des autres soldats et des Marines qui partageaient la base.

Comme par exemple, sur le fait que sa pilosité faciale soit quasi-nul.

Murdock allégeait la situation en lui disant que les femmes aimaient les peaux de bébé. Cela avait fait sourire le Lieutenant qui était un don juan réincarné et qui, en un sourire, pouvait mettre n'importe quelle fille dans son lit.

Mais la plus courante des railleries, et celle que l'équipe elle-même c'était donné de faire deux trois fois à ce sujet, était pour son appartenance sociale.

Ils ne savaient pas alors, qu'ils avaient fait une grossière erreur de jugement.

Mais il fallait dire que ce jeune blond qui avait, par on ne sait par quel moyen, réussi à passer en-dessous de la case obligatoire de la coupe réglementée de l'armé, qui se trimbalait dans son uniforme comme si c'était un costard à mille dollars, ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses.

Il faisait tout son possible pour montrer à ceux de l'équipe que cela ne l'atteignait pas, mais Hannibal, le seul qui ne jugeait pas un livre par sa couverture, sinon il n'aurait pas de Sergent à la mine renfrogné du matin au soir, ni de Capitaine pilote aux compétences douteuse, savait.

Il savait qu'un jour tout allait basculer. Mais il était loin de se douter de la raison et qu'il allait tomber de bien haut en apprenant le secret sombre du Lieutenant baroudeur.

C'était la première fois qu'il allait entendre quelque-chose sur l'enfance du gamin. Sur lui en fait. Car la langue bien pendue qu'il était, l'oreille curieuse et attentive qu'il offrait aux autres, se débrouillait toujours pour ne rien dévoiler sur sa propre personne.

Et ce jour-là arriva finalement un soir.

Un soir dans la tente qui faisait office de bar, où ils étaient réunis avec l'équipe pour fêter une victoire bien triste.

Chacun était plongé dans ses propres pensés tout en buvant leur bière quand le privé s'occupant du courrier arriva.

- Colonel ! Comme vous n'étiez pas là pour la remise du courrier, j'ai pensé que cela ferait du bien à votre équipe de l'avoir maintenant.

- Merci privé. C'est généreux de ta part.

Le jeune soldat remit à chacun son courrier avant de saluer et de repartir.

Ray inspira longuement sa lettre aspergée de parfum de sa fiancée avec qui il se marierait dès son retour.

Murdock ouvrit de grands yeux d'enfants un matin de Noël en découvrant une nouvelle BD provenant de sa grand-mère avec un petit mot de sa part et celle de son grand-père.

BA, comme régulièrement, retrouva le sourire en voyant une lettre et un paquet de sa maman qui devait sans doute contenir des gâteaux faits maison.

Même Hannibal eut une lettre d'un ancien de la guerre de Corée avec qui il avait gardé contact et qui venait aux nouvelles.

Seul Face n'avait rien reçu.

Comme d'habitude.

Pourtant, il écrivait toutes les deux semaines à une certaine personne, mais n'avait jamais eu de retour en échange.

Et alors que chacun ouvrait son bien, Hannibal regarda son Lieutenant se lever pour aller à la barre et y commander une autre tournée. A côté de lui, étaient les Marines qui étaient déjà bien imbibés d'alcool et qui avaient décidé de jouer avec le « Pretty Boy » comme ils l'avaient surnommé.

- Oh que c'est triste de voir ça. On n'a pas reçu de petits cadeaux, pas de billet. Pas même un petit biscuit, Pretty Boy ?

Hannibal aurait dû voir les signes.

Face s'était légèrement redressé, avait crispé la mâchoire et au lieu de répondre avec une phrase pleine de sarcasme comme il savait si bien le faire, c'était tût et avait commencé à boire sa bière directement à la barre.

Mais Hannibal était plongé dans la lecture de sa lettre, les souvenir d'antan en tête et ne vit rien.

- Papa est sûrement trop occupé à vouloir encore plus d'argent et maman à aller le dépenser. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'ils sont très fière de leur bébé jouant au petit soldat.

La phrase de trop.

Le chaos arriva comme une bombe à retardement, la bombe étant Face.

- Je suis un orphelin connard ! Cria-t-il, attirant tous les regards sur lui avant de passer à l'assaut.

Il se mit à frapper sur le Marine qui ne s'y attendait pas, Face faisant la moitié de son poids.

Mais l'effet de surprise, la rage qu'il avait en lui, le rendait aussi fou qu'un animal blessé.

Il avait empoigné le Marine par le col et le frappait au visage sans même respirer entre les coups.

Les autres Marines se levèrent quelques secondes après avoir assimilé ce qu'il se passait, prêt à aider leur copain, mais l'équipe se mit à la rescousse de Face.

S'en suivie, une bagarre générale.

Le combat s'essoufflant légèrement au bout de quelques minutes, Hannibal fit alors un signe à son équipe de prendre retraite avant de chercher son Lieutenant dans toute cette agitation. Il le retrouva à califourchon sur un homme en train de le mettre K.O. Hannibal empoigna alors l'arrière de sa chemise et le tira loin de sa proie avant que les autorités arrivent.

Il le traîna ainsi jusqu'à leur quartier. Les autres étaient déjà présents quand il le poussa sans ménagement au centre de la pièce. Face toujours remplie d'adrénaline se retourna sur lui pour le regarder avec haine.

Physiquement il était un gâchis mais le plus terrifiant était ses yeux remplis de rage, la respiration haletante, non pas de l'effort physique, mais par toutes ses émotions qui s'étaient emmagasiner et qui étaient à présent à vifs.

Tout le monde était silencieux, personne ne sachant quoi dire ou faire. Mais seul Hannibal continua de le regarder droit dans les yeux, les autres ayant baissé le regard.

Pour toute l'équipe, d'apprendre cela, était une surprise générale, car le gamin se comportait comme un gosse riche né avec une cuillère d'argent dans la bouche, venu ici pour jouer à la guerre.

Puis Hannibal prit enfin parole voyant que Face commença doucement à reprendre ses esprits, la gêne et la honte commençant à se lire dans ses yeux. Hannibal était triste pour le gamin mais ne pouvait pas vraiment laissé passer un combat qu'il avait déclenché juste sous ses yeux.

- Va te prendre une douche Lieutenant. Tu ressembles à de la merde.

Face s'essuya le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre fendue avec sa manche et répondit avec tout le mépris qu'il avait en lui avant de se tourner pour aller vers les douches.

- Monsieur, oui, Monsieur.

Le lendemain, Hannibal était appuyé contre la tente du Général en train de fumer un cigare. Il venait de rendre des compte sur les faits qui s'étaient passés la veille et venait de sauver la peau de son Lieutenant d'une cour marshal, quand il le vit passer nonchalant au loin comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.

Face marchait les mains dans les poches pour rejoindre le réfectoire quand un groupe de soldat en train de fumer des cigarettes se moqua de nouveau de lui, mais cette fois-ci pour une autre raison

- Oh regardez qui voilà, le pauvre petit orphelin qui n'a pas sa maman pour lui essuyer le derrière.

Face s'arrêta net. Il sortit les mains de ses poches pour les enrouler dans un poing le long de son corps prêt à se retourner.

Mais BA, assis tranquillement avec les autres à table pour le petit déjeuner, frappa son poing sur la table faisant ainsi trembler tous les bols, avant de se lever brusquement, suivit de Murdock et de Ray.

Sans un mot, mais au plus grand étonnement de Face, ils passèrent devant lui pour rejoindre le groupe de soldats, BA en avant.

- Ecoute Meunier, cet homme, là-bas, c'est mon petit frère alors si tu as un problème avec lui, tu as un problème avec moi.

- Avec nous tous, rajouta Murdock sous l'approbation de Ray.

Face regardait l'échange bouche bée et fut encore plus étonné de voir Hannibal arriver à son tour. Etant Colonel, les soldats se mirent tous au garde à vous, laissant tomber leur cigarette au sol dans le processus, pendant qu'Hannibal alluma tranquillement un cigare. Il regarda le groupe devant lui avant de souffler une bouffée de fumer sur un visage apeuré du soldat qui avait provoqué Face quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Un problème Sergent Bosco ? Demanda-t-il à BA tous en continuant de regarder le soldat vraiment mal alaise.

- J'en sais rien. On a un problème Meunier ? Répliqua BA en faisant un pas menaçant.

- Monsieur, non, monsieur.

- Bien, continua Hannibal d'un ton serein mais menaçant. Parce que vous voyez, le Lieutenant Peck fait partie de mon équipe, et on ne touche pas à mon équipe. Est-ce clair ?

Le jeune soldat avala une couple de fois avant de pouvoir répondre d'une voix étranglée par la peur que lui fit ce Colonel.

- Oui, monsieur.

- Pardon, je n'ai pas entendu, hurla Hannibal.

- Monsieur, Oui, Monsieur, répondit de toutes ses forces le soldat.

Hannibal content de lui se mit à sourire sournoisement.

- Ah là c'est mieux. Aller les gars. Laissons ces soldats ramasser tous les mégots de cigarettes de la base. Et c'est un ordre, au travail.

- Monsieur, oui, monsieur.

L'équipe s'en retourna mais pas avant un dernier grognement de BA. Murdock l'entoura alors de son bras.

- Ah mon grand, j'aime quand tu te l'as joue Bad Attitude.

- Lâche-moi imbécile avant que mon poing ait envie de jouer avec ta tête.

Murdock le lâcha et se retourna sur Ray en souriant.

- Qu'il est mignon quand il est énervé.

- La ferme imbécile.

- Tu vois, un vrai petit chaton.

Puis le trio retourna à leur table tout en continuant de se chamailler.

Hannibal, quant à lui, s'arrêta vers Face qui n'avait pas bougé, subjugué par la scène qui venait de se jouer devant lui. Jamais personne n'avait fait une chose comme celle-ci auparavant pour lui.

- Reste pas planté là Lieutenant et va manger, un parcours d'obstacle t'attend ensuite.

Face sembla étonner ce qui amusa Hannibal qui se mit à rire avant d'enrouler son bras autour de ses épaules comme il avait pris l'habitude de faire avec le jeune homme.

- Et oui Face, ne t'attend pas à ma pitié.

- Je n'ai jamais demandé la pitié de personne, se défendit Face.

- Tant mieux. Parce que je viens de passer plus d'une heure dans le bureau de Morrison a sauvé ton beau cul du bagne pour le fiasco que tu nous as fait hier. Sans parler de ton dossier que tu as falsifié. Face baissa les yeux à cela.

- Alors tu as exactement dix minutes pour être en tenue et prêt devant le parcours. Et que ça saute !

Face sursauta et se mis au garde au ton d'Hannibal qui l'avait lâché pour passer en mode Colonel avant de revenir sur un ton plus amical.

- Et n'oublie jamais ça gamin. Nous sommes une équipe, nous nous protégeons les uns des autres et je serais toujours là pour mes hommes. Alors, quand un problème te ronge, avant d'exploser, vient me voir la prochaine fois.

Face regarda Hannibal avec toute sa gratitude.

- Merci Hannibal.

- De rien petit. Avant qu'il ne regarde sa montre et hurle une dernière fois. Neuf minutes, Lieutenant.

* * *

_Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit retour en arrière. _


End file.
